Databases are widely used for data storage and access in computing applications. A goal of database storage is to provide enormous sums of information in an organized manner so that it can be accessed, managed, and updated. In a database, data may be organized into rows, columns, and tables. Different database storage systems may be used for storing different types of content, such as bibliographic, full text, numeric, and/or image content. Further, in computing, different database systems may be classified according to the organization approach of the database. There are many different types of databases, including relational databases, distributed databases, cloud databases, object-oriented and others.
Databases are used by various entities and companies for storing information that may need to be accessed or analyzed. In an example, a retail company may store a listing of all sales transactions in a database. The database may include information about when a transaction occurred, where it occurred, a total cost of the transaction, an identifier and/or description of all items that were purchased in the transaction, and so forth. The same retail company may also store, for example, employee information in that same database that might include employee names, employee contact information, employee work history, employee pay rate, and so forth. Depending on the needs of this retail company, the employee information and the transactional information may be stored in different tables of the same database. The retail company may have a need to “query” its database when it wants to learn information that is stored in the database. This retail company may want to find data about, for example, the names of all employees working at a certain store, all employees working on a certain date, all transactions for a certain product made during a certain time frame, and so forth.
When the retail store wants to query its database to extract certain organized information from the database, a query statement is executed against the database data. The query returns certain data according to one or more query predicates that indicate what information should be returned by the query. The query extracts specific data from the database and formats that data into a readable form. The query may be written in a language that is understood by the database, such as Structured Query Language (“SQL”), so the database systems can determine what data should be located and how it should be returned. The query may request any pertinent information that is stored within the database. If the appropriate data can be found to respond to the query, the database has the potential to reveal complex trends and activities. This power can only be harnessed through the use of a successfully executed query.
In some instances, different organizations, persons, or companies may wish to share database data. For example, an organization may have valuable information stored in a database that could be marketed or sold to third parties. The organization may wish to enable third parties to view the data, search the data, and/or run reports on the data. In traditional methods, data is shared by copying the data in a storage resource that is accessible to the third party. This enables the third party to read, search, and run reports on the data. However, copying data is time and resource intensive and can consume significant storage resources. Additionally, when the original data is updated by the owner of the data, those modifications will not be propagated to the copied data.
In light of the foregoing, disclosed herein are systems, methods, and devices for instantaneous and zero-copy data sharing in a multiple tenant database system. The systems, methods, and devices disclosed herein provide means for querying shared data, generating and refreshing materialized views over shared data, and sharing materialized views.